1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing a remote financial service using a remote video banking machine, and more particularly, to a method of providing a remote financial service using a remote video banking machine that has a document processing module and a video consultation supporting module integrally incorporated into a banking machine, so as to perform a financial transaction, wherein respective procedures for a financial transaction of a customer is guided through a screen of a display, and at the same time, if necessary, remote video face-to-face consultation with an officer is supported, and various certificate documents related to the financial transaction can be directly submitted from a remote position through the document processing module during the financial transaction, so that the customer can remotely and easily perform complicated financial transactions, such as deposit and withdrawal as well as a new account opening or a loan, through an informal branch provided with the remote video banking machine without separately visiting a bank branch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to open and operate a branch of a bank, a specific space should be secured, such that a safe facility in which cash may be kept should be provided in the space, and bank window terminals, various assistant apparatuses and a communication network for managing and operating the bank counter terminals and the various assistant apparatuses should be also constructed.
Further, clerical assistant apparatuses for performing various financial services such as counters for coins and banknotes, copy machines, and scanners should be provided, and various security facilities for safety and security should be also installed.
Accordingly, there are disadvantages in that a wide space should be secured and considerable costs for installing various apparatuses and operating various services should be required to open a bank branch as described above. In particular, there is a problem in that prior occupation of a space as well as a burden of expense required for opening a bank branch may be considerable in opening a bank branch in a specific building or around a main street due to competition with other banking facilities.
In order to solve these problems, an automated banking machine such as an automated teller machine (ATM) has been recently developed along with development in information technology (IT) industry. At present, such an automated banking machine has been popularized and installed in various facilities such as hospitals, schools, departments and large-scaled markets as well as banking facilities, thereby providing an unmanned financial service to customers regardless of time and space.
Accordingly, the customer may easily process various financial tasks by using the automated banking machine installed near the customer without directly visiting a bank that has been utilized by the customer.
However, there is a problem in that only general financial transaction services such as cash withdrawal and deposit, wire transfer and account inquiry may be provided using a medium such as a customer's card or passbook in such an unmanned automated banking machine, whereas other financial services such as loan, card issuance and account opening that require a consultation or face-to-face identification with a financial officer cannot be provided.
Accordingly, in a conventional bank branch, bank windows for a number of officers in addition to an automated banking machine area are separately provided to process the financial transactions such as loan, card issuance and account opening that require consultation with the officers. However, in this system, the automated banking machine area and the bank windows for the officers are independently provided, so that a customer requiring consultation with one of the officers cannot help waiting unilaterally until the bank window for the consultation officer is unoccupied, resulting in causing the waiting time of the customer to be inevitably extended and thus a relatively large number of bank windows for officers to be provided. As a result, there is a problem in that the entire installation space is enlarged. Further, there is a problem in that even in an informally-operated branch, in order to support the financial services requiring consultation with a financial officer, the officer should always reside in the informally-operated branches.